A golf club head in a squared position at address may produce a more consistent shot relative to an intended target. For example, a golf club head in the squared position at address may cause the golf ball to travel toward the intended target when the golf club head strikes the golf ball. However, if the golf club head is not in the squared position at address, but instead in either an opened position or a closed position, the golf ball may “hook” or “slice” away, respectively, from the intended target when the golf club head strikes the golf ball. Additionally, a golf club head that is not a squared position at address may cause the golf ball to travel at a trajectory higher or lower than that a desired trajectory to reach the intended target. The ability to identify and adjust the address position of a golf club head relative to an intended target may be desirable and beneficial.